The Administrative Core will be responsible for overseeing daily functions of the Center programs and projects. The Core will provide administrative support and financial management for grants, schedule meetings and seminars, and coordinate activities between the Center and other participating Penn State academic institutions and other TCORS. The Core will be responsible for managing details of the budget, and will be responsible for filing progress reports and communicating with the FDA/NIH. The Core will schedule meetings for all organizational committees and programs, and maintain and distribute records of the proceedings and conclusions of these meetings. The scheduling, dissemination of information to, and coordination of the annual External Scientific Advisory Board will be performed by the Administrative Core. In addition, the Administrative Core will be responsible for ensuring that the aims of projects and cores are met.